The Son of Dr Viper (Rebooted)
by Symphxny
Summary: Jerry Viper, 16 year old. And the son of Dr. Elrod Purvis, after two months who goes missing what's next for Jerry Purvis once he faces a new enemy?


A/N: This is rebooted version of The Son of Dr. Viper, I still have the original up if you want to read cringe, haha. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this rebooted version. I always like criticism and thoughts so be sure to review. Thanks and R/R!~

I found myself in a lab, it was rather dark and eerie. Was it a dream? Maybe. I couldn't tell what was going on actually. I tried to move, but I felt restraints as I try to get up. What was going on was I trapped here or what. Barely, I tried to call out, but nothing came out. Then I started feel something weird sting be in the back of my neck like a bee sting or so. I went to yowl in pain, but a hand was put over my mouth. Then the words, Katalyst 96 were shown to me. I was confused on what they meant, but...I felt something like it was eating away at me...no. It wasn't that, it felt more like a pinch.

''SHHHHH... Jerryyyyyy... Purvis..." The voice said. The voice got louder as I felt the pinch get harder each time I heard it. I tried to move but I was weak, what was happening to me? I've never knew much of what happened here before, but the pinch began to be more aggressive. I was literally going to scream my head off if I didn't do something. I tried to move again, nothing happened. The pinching stopped and then, I saw two beady eyes. They were yellow, I couldn't make out a face, only I could see the lab coat. The eyes were focused on me for a while before they weren't able to be seen again. Then, that's when everything went black.

I awoke in my bed, my back aching as I got up. Looking at my computer, I saw the time was 9:00 am in the morning. It was 2 months since I've seen my father Dr. Elrod Purvis. It was tough to live without him, he missed my birthday as well since I've seen him. A lab incident made him disappear, they'd never tell us what happened as it was top secret info and wasn't able to be disclosed. I went to kitchen and my mom had breakfast already made, my mom was a bank teller and her name was Diana Purvis. She was more broken down than I was when Dad went missing 2 months ago, but she finally decided to deal with it.

"You're up early, kiddo." She said, as she patted my head as she smiled softly. "You're usually sleeping at this hour."

I shook my head. "Yeah, just been thinking about dad recently. Has gotten me worried, he'll never come back." It was true, I've had dreams a lot lately about him, and I wonder if it was a sign or something? I don't really know, I just sat down and grabbed a piece of toast and some eggs with it along with some fresh orange juice.

"I know, I miss him too. You've got to learn to carry on, sweetie. I'm sure you'll be fine after school today." She said, kissing me on the cheek before she grabbed her things and headed off to work, but stopped before she left. "Be sure to have a nice day, son!" Before walking out the door, and on her way.

I let out a sigh as I forgot it was Monday, the day I really hate the most. Even though I was smart student, I just hated to go to school. I picked up my toast and grabbed my backpack and headed on my way. Megakat City, it was beautiful when there isn't any crime or villains running around which always happened often. It was the norm here though, as Commander Feral says otherwise. I swear I had it out for that guy, I just hated him for some reason. I don't know if it's his way of doing things or he blames our family for everything that's going with bio-chemicals. Either way out of my thoughts now, here we are, Megakat City High. On my way to the door, I froze when I saw Francis. He was a jock here, we were good friends, but he just treated me like dirt when he was around other jocks. All he would do was call me "loser face" or "furball" which didn't hurt me to be honest about it. Luckily he didn't see me so I ran to the doors so I could get into the school.

"Jerry!" a voice said, as I looked around as it was my friend Jess. She wore a T-shirt with jeans, and had a piercing on her lip. She was also a friend of Francis, she didn't agree with what he'd do to me, but they'd fight about it 24/7. "Did you know homework was due today?" She said, fixing her glasses as she giggled.

"Oh, give me a break Jess. I know homework is always due on Tuesdays." I said, before opening my locker next to her. I always kept an agenda of work that was due so I wouldn't forget, even though I hated to be here. The bell rung as me and Jess hurried to class, but I was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Jerry Purvis?" I looked to see it was the Commander, yes…it was him. What was he doing here? "I come to inform you that your mother is in the hospital. There was a little bank robbing incident just a 15 minutes ago. I would advise you come with me, don't worry I sent an excuse to all your teachers."

I begin to follow him as I went to thought before waving goodbye to Jess who said, "I hope Ms. Purvis is alright." I got into a car that normally enforcers who drive in as we headed to the hospital. I just hope she's ok, I thought. I didn't want to lose another parent I've already lost one. After about an hour later, we made it to Megakat Hospital. Commander Feral and I exited the vehicle before we headed inside, the place was huge lots of patients waiting on seeing their loved ones or people sick to the bone.

"We like to go to Room 10, please." He said, as he waited for the feline at the computer to give us where we should go.

"It's upstairs, sir. Just take the elevator to floor two. " He said, as he helped the next person.

So, we took the elevator the second floor. I didn't really talk with the Commander much mainly cause he was just so, I couldn't think of a word to describe it. The elevator stopped as me and him got off and was at the room. I knocked as someone opened the door, it was the Mayor. Wait, what was he doing here?

"Ah, Manx. Didn't expect to see you here." Feral said, as he motioned me into the room closing the door behind him.

"Just checking on all the citizens that have been hurt, then I've got to get back to golf." He said, as he exited behind us.

I walked up to my mom as I called out, "M-mom?" I waited to hear a response.

"J-jerry?" She said, as she hugged me but the Commander stopped her. It looked she was out of it, so I decided not to then. She was fine, as I looked at the papers. She'd have to stay in for a couple days. Then I heard a ringing, it was the Commander.

"Jerry, I've got go. The hospital is under attack, watch out for your mom." He said, running off.

I sat down as I watched my mom, she was doing alright. She fell asleep due to the medicine I had given her a few minutes ago. It was quiet, then I heard the door burst open, as a figure grab me.

"Oh, I've been looking for you…"

TO BE CONTINUED…?


End file.
